


Beach Fight

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe saw the break up between Shaun and Zach and confronts Shaun over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while working on a different dark fic so it rubbed off on Gabe and made him darker then I normally see him so I stopped and wrote the fic I really wanted later (with a more normal Gabe) but someone expressed an interest in seeing it so here it is. During the movie. Just after the breakup in the car.

“So how long have you been into my best friend?”

“What?” Shaun asked as he looked up from where he had been sitting on the beach on the edge of the firelight.

“Because I’m hoping you’re into him and not just fucking my _best friend_ as a rebound guy. Because that, that isn’t cool Shaun,” Gabe said before he took one last drag off his joint before flicking it down the beach all while glaring at his brother.

“Gabe I-I how. What- I,” Shaun started but stuttered to a stop when Gabe started talking again.

“Because I’ve stayed at your place, been around your friends and I’ve heard the talks and jokes about ‘turning’ a straight guy for kicks. I thought that wasn’t you, just jokes-“ Gabe continued his tirade at Shaun as he grabbed his brother by the collar and pulled him up.

“What, no Gabe. I wouldn’t do that. Not to you. And you know me better than that. Zach wasn’t just a rebound. I can’t believe you asked me that,” Shaun said shaking his head at Gabe as he pushed Gabe off as he recovered from the surprise of his brother grabbing him like that.

“Believe it, Zach’s has never so much as talked about actors being hot and now you’re fucking him. And _hiding_ it so tell me what I am suppose to think,” Gabe kept up as he gave Shaun a shove.

“Gabe, Zach’s still dealing with who he is. I sure as hell wasn’t going to out him, not even to you,” Shaun shouted back as he pushed Gabe back. “So back the fuck off, you never could take me in a fight and that’s not changing now.”

“Things change,” Gabe said darkly, “I never thought you’d rebound on my best bud.” He added with a growl as he swung his fist.

That it landed was more about surprise then anything else as Shaun just froze in shock when he saw it coming, not moving until after it connected with his jaw. But that was when the shock ended and Gabe found himself doubled over after a punch to the stomach followed quickly by a hook around the knee that sent Gabe to the sand with Shaun’s forearm at his throat.

“Fuck Gabe, I can’t believe you hit me. You fucking idiot. I _like_ Zach and it’s not some childhood wet dream, summer fuck or a rebound. Got that?” Shaun yelled in Gabe’s face as he pushed on his throat hard one last time before pushing himself up.

“Yeah I fucking got that…it’s just. It’s fucking Zach! I always have his back and I just saw how he tore out of here so…what the fuck did happen Bro? Because something sure the hell did,” Gabe demanded to know after rubbing his throat.

“He ended it…and I’m not even sure why,” Shaun admitted as he looked away from Gabe and out at the ocean.

“Swear you aren’t just fucking with him, swear it’s real,” Gabe said looking up at this brother.

“I swear, I fucking swear already,” Shaun said irritated as he turned to Gabe again.

“Well, it’s Zach and I am the master of translating Zach, so hit me what did he say?” Gabe said as he fell back onto the sand.


End file.
